


Cullen's Blanket

by charoula



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charoula/pseuds/charoula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Meladriel Travelyan spend the night together. (PWP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cullen's Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Meladriel takes places after the end of the major story line. This is pretty much PWP. There are some spoilers. Not many and certainly not too bad, but still, consider yourself warned.

The four people group rode with a slow gait past the castle gate and towards the stables. They jumped off their horses, making heavy thud sounds as their feet hit the ground. It was way after sunset, but Horse Master Bennet was still working on his horses. He greeted the group, then took off with their mounts, putting them in their stalls and feeding them.

Mela stretched with a yawn. It had been a few hours since she walked on land and her body was sore from riding, but she was glad she was at home, in Skyhold. She thought of her options, and decided it was late enough to sneak into Cullen's quarters without interrupting a meeting or something.

She walked slowly into his office, looking for him but found it empty. She imagined that he was somewhere nearby and he would come back soon, so she decided to wait instead of searching for him.

With a sigh, she climbed the ladder to his bedroom, if you could call it that. It was a half-destroyed room, with rubble all over the place and a hole on the roof. She took off her armor, happy to have its weight off her shoulders. When she eventually got rid off all the layers of fabric, she laid under his blankets and grabbed the nearest book off the floor and waited.

The waiting lasted for a while, but he finally returned. She heard one of the doors downstairs opening and then closing again. She put down the most boring book she had ever read, and she had read plenty of them, locked in the towers of her Circle. Covering herself with the blanket, she walked closer to the ladder and looked downstairs.

“Up here.” She called out when she made sure that it was Cullen then one who entered.

“Dammit, Meladriel!” He answered angrily. “I've been looking for you everywhere; Varric told me you returned, and I find you hiding in my bedroom?”

“You've been looking for me?” She asked surprised.

“I was getting worried; I couldn't find you anywhere!”

“Don't... shout.” She sulked. “I came here straight away, and you were... gone.”

The commander couldn't hold a grudge against her, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

“Come on, come upstairs!” She invited him impatiently.

He didn't object; he climbed the ladder and as soon as he made it to the top, he reached out to her and brought her to his arms. “I missed you. When you travel... Time goes by really slowly.”

“I missed you too, my love.” She whispered into his chest. She lifted her head and looked at him. He was unshaven, like always, but she didn't mind that at all. Raising her arm, she cupped his face. “How are you?”

“Fine. I think.” His face become emotionless for a moment.

Meldariel knew, she understood, that he was still in pain, but she didn't want to make him miserable by talking about it, if he didn't want to. She warmed up her smile and brought her face closer to his. She felt his breath on her skin and her stomach fluttered.

“How about you?” He seemed keen to continue the conversation.

“I'm glad to be home... and with you. I mean I'm still the leader of the Inquisition and I have to do many things, but I can forget about it for a while when you are next to me.”

“I like hearing that.” Pause. “The fact that you are happy with me.”

The woman chuckled softly and turned her attention to his well-defined jawline. She started kissing him gently, again and again, moving slowly towards his ear. Cullen closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips against his skin. When she reached his earlobe, her kiss became more intense, more passionate. She used her teeth, and the man shuddered under he soft bite.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she turned to look at him. “Are you alright?”

“Very much so.” He leaned in until their foreheads touched and cupped her face with his hand. He brought her close, joining their lips in a hungry kiss.

Mela let out a moan and Cullen, encouraged by it, made their kiss more aggressive. His hands traveled over her body, while hers where holding tight onto his hair on the back of his head. He wanted her, he wanted her so bad, he was her prisoner, but he never felt more free in his life.

Nothing could possibly interrupt them and ruin their moment of ecstasy. Mela moved her mouth a little lower, only to bite his lip possessively. He gasped for air. “You are mine.” She mumbled playfully and pushed him towards the bed.

“Always.” He grinned, then unbuttoned his cloak and let it fall on the floor, and when the back of his legs touched the bed, he sat down, pulling her on top.

“About time you took that off.” She giggled and before sitting on his lap, she undid the blanket that was covering her body and threw it on the floor as well.

Cullen's grin became naughtier as he took a good look on her body. She had a couple of scars, an arrow that almost got her killed, but he pushed the thought away and admired her body in all it's glory. After all, in his eyes, the scars made her look even more beautiful.

“I think it's your turn now.” She suggested and helped him take off his armor, kissing his bare skin after every piece.

When that was done, she buried her face in the nook of his neck and began kissing him. Her hand moved down, from his chest to his belly button, to the trail of hair under it, making its way to his cock, that she started stroking lightly.

A groan escaped from his throat, and Mela continued stroking him, slowly increasing the intensity. Without warning, she got up and knelt before him. She let his shaft free, and spread his legs so she can get in better position.

Her lips touched his tip, while her hands caressed the soft skin around his groin. Her mouth opened and hugged his cock in its warmth. She started moving her head, slowly at first, faster as she went, with her hands helping, stroking and pleasantly squeezing the rest of his shaft, cupping his balls.

“Fuck, Mela, stop!” He begged.

The woman lifted her head and looked at him in wonder. “What's wrong?” She asked as she licked her lips seductively.

Cullen took a deep breath and opened his eyes. “I don't want to finish alone.” He pulled her onto the bed and pushed her on her back.

“Whatever you say, Commander.” She chuckled.

He kissed her neck, making a beeline for her chest, but his hand moved towards the mound of her mons pubis.

She tangled her fingers between his hair, waiting for his fingers to reach her slit and enter it, but Cullen was only teasing her, concentrating on her breasts. He kissed them, licked them, sucked them, making her tremble from the anticipation.

“Do it, already.”

“Aren't you impatient?” The man laughed. Gently, he slid his finger inside her and she brought her hand to her mouth, trying not to moan.

“No, don't do that. I want to hear you moan.” With his free hand he pulled her hand away from her mouth. “You made me moan, so it's only fair I make you moan as well, right?” His hand moved faster, making it impossible for her to hold down her voice.

“Cullen! So good...” She was now moaning rhythmically.

He lowered his head, bringing his face close to her ear and whispered to her. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.”

But Mela was lost in the pleasure. “Cullen, I want you inside me.”

“At your orders.”

With a swift move, he turned around, rested his back against the headboard and propped her on his lap. Their lips joined in another kiss and Mela rested her hands on his shoulders, while she moved her hips in the right spot to accommodate him.

She moaned in his mouth as they became one. He broke the kiss so he could play with her nipples again, that were now feeling much more sensitive. She bit her lip and started moving her hips.

“So good.” He groaned loudly. He thrusted his hips in pace with Meladriel, making it feel much stronger for both of them.

The pleasure was reaching its peak and Mela could by no means keep her voice down. “Let's come together, my love!” She tightened her grip on Cullen's shoulders, leaving nail marks on his skin.

The woman reached her climax and called out his name one last time. “Cullen, I'm coming!” She threw her head back and moaned as her body tightened around Cullen's cock.

“Me too!” Her moans and the tightness of her insides, threw him over the edge, as he finished as well with a shudder.

Panting, Mela rested her head on his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cullen caressed her back.

After a while of sitting there, like that, enjoying each other's presence, Mela decided to give him some space by getting off his lap.

But instead, Cullen tightened his arms around her. “Stay, please.”

Meladriel giggled. “Can I go get the blanket? I'm cold!”

“I suppose.”

He freed her and she got up, ignoring the mess between her thighs, she took the blanket from the floor and threw it on her back. She climbed on the bed again, and resumed the same position in Cullen's arms, only that this time she tried to cover him with the blankets too.

“Much better.” She mumbled and closed her eyes, listening to his heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add more content to the romance, I felt it was kind of lacking. I've written a couple of fluffy drabbles and I thought it was time to get into some "serious stuff"


End file.
